Reset
by ericaj318
Summary: Sarah made a friend just before the events in Terminator Genisys and somehow she gets taken along for the ride. Please Read and Review :) It's Pops/Guardian X OC
1. Chapter 1

'How did I get here?' Robin thought to herself as the robot protecting them was being tossed around in a factory by another robot wearing the face of the supposed salvation.

She thought back to the last few months, since she'd befriended Sarah in the store. She'd gone from casual friend to soldier in a war against the future, Judgement Day.

All that mattered to her now was, Guardian or Pops as Sarah called her. He wasn't going to be terminated today.

3 Months Earlier

"Sarah, do you wanna catch a movie tonight?" Robin asked as she threw on a pair of jeans, not realizing Sarah's older gentleman friend was in the apartment.

"We have plans tonight," he said, his voice always so empty and void of emotion. Robin knew Sarah had had it rough so she never questioned her choices of friends.

Sarah shrugged at Robin, "Sorry, looks like Pops has me booked for the night, maybe tomorrow," she finished.

Robin smiled back, "No big deal. I'm sure there's nothing good playing anyway. Any chance y'all need a third?"

Sarah looked hopefully at Pops, "What do you think? She could come, right?"

The man shook his head, "Come," he ordered causing Sarah to breathe in deeply before getting up and following him out.

"Looks like I'll be cooking for one tonight," Robin said out loud, walking to the kitchen.

She sat in silence for awhile before there was a knock at the door. Robin was unsure but walked over and opened the door to see a police officer on the other side.

"Can I help you officer?" Robin asked as she noticed he had the same lifeless expression as 'Pops' but worse.

"Is Sarah Connor here?" he asked, very straightforwardly.

Robin shook her head feeling strange about this cop, "No, she went out. Has she done something wrong?"

The officer didn't reply as he slowly raised his hand which Robin watched in horror as it liquified. In a panic she tried to slam the door in his face but he pushed it back on her with ease.

Robin looked around in a panic with nothing in sight to use as a weapon. She took off, running for the back door, throwing things down as she went to block his path.

Just as she reached the door, it whirled open almost smacking her in the face. 'Pops' was on the other side, a large gun in his hand.

"Run!" he ordered as he starting shooting at the officer.

Robin didn't look back as she ran out of the apartment to see Sarah waiting on her in their truck. "C'mon!" Sarah yelled.

Robin didn't think twice as she jumped in. "Shouldn't we go?" Robin asked, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Not without Pops," Sarah responded as he came out and jumped in the back seat, "Drive!" he yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Robin asked, her voice filled with panic.

A/N: Doing it again because a new trailer inspired me. New OC, different angle. Let's do this :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I tell her?" Sarah asked, driving like a madwoman through the Los Angeles streets.

Pops remained silent, staring into the rearview mirror watching.

"C'mon, Pops! You just saved my life," Robin said, having known this man just as long as Sarah, "May I please no what that was. I mean, he was a machine but why? And who has that technology?"

Pops squinted his eyes, "He is a terminator from the future. He is here to kill Sarah and I have been her to stop that. That machine is liquid metal. He can turn into anything he touches."

Robin looked to Sarah for confirmation, "Is this real? Is Pops a machine too? Why would anyone want you dead?"

"Pops is a machine. He saved me as a child and they all want me dead because someday the robots will wage war on us and my son will lead us to victory. So, if they kill me now that future is impossible," Sarah replied.

Robin nodded, "It all makes perfect sense. I always wondered why you hung around with him but as a protector he makes a lot of sense. Thanks for clearing this up."

Sarah looked at her, "You're taking this really well. Are you sure you're ok?"

Robin paled, "I'm trying to because I know that thing will be back and I'm here to be an asset not something to hold you back," she said strongly.

"We must go to the coordinates where Kyle Reese comes. The T-1000 is going there too and we must save him so you two can mate," Pops said casually from the backseat.

"Mate?" Robin asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she kept driving, obviously knowing just where to go.

Sarah pulled up to a department store with a police car outside, lights flashing. "Hold on!" Sarah ordered as she drove straight in.

"What the hell?" Robin screamed as she held on for dear life. Pops grasped her shoulder from behind to help steady her.

"Hop in the back after you open your door, Robin!" Sarah yelled once more, it's a wonder she didn't lead the revolution herself, Robin thought to herself.

Robin opened the door and jumped into the backseat next to Pops before Sarah yelled to a man in the store, "Come with me if you want to live!" "Now Soldier!" she screamed at his hesitating.

Kyle, Robin presumed, jumped into the passengers seat and Sarah hightailed it out of there.

"Sarah Connor?" Kyle asked, a look of surprise over his face.

"Yep and you're Kyle Reese," Sarah replied, Robin wished she could see the eye roll.

"This isn't right," Kyle said, "I'm here to save you from the terminator and that one attacking me wasn't him," he finished.

"Everything's been reset. A terminator tried to kill me when I was 9 and Pops saved me. We took out the Terminator you're referring to and we have a plan for this one too. I'm just hoping he followed us," Sarah stated, looking straight ahead.

"Pops?" Kyle said as he turned back to see Robin and Pops, "He's one of them!" Kyle raised his gun in a panic as Sarah screamed for him to stop.

Robin grabbed the gun in Pops' hand and swung it, hitting Kyle in the head and knocking him out, "Don't hurt Pops," she said quietly, looking to Pops with a new feeling.

A/N: More to come and sooner this time, I promise :) Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Robin asked, looking at her surroundings. "And how is Pops old, no offense," she asked, curious since he is a machine.

Sarah sighed, knowing she'd probably have to go through this explanation again when Kyle came to, "Pops' flesh is human tissue so it ages as ours does and we're going somewhere to dispose of the terminator in the bed and the one chasing us," she explained, looking in the review to see a cop car coming up fast behind them.

"Pops, take care of him," Sarah ordered, "We need to get there a little bit ahead of him."

Pops opened the window in the backseat of the truck and began firing at the T-1000. "Can I help? Give me a gun," Robin said.

Sarah wasn't sure but she didn't have a choice, they needed a little bit of time.

Robin took the gun, held it up and concentrated on her target. When she pulled the trigger, her bullet went straight into the T-1000's head through the windshield. Her next two shots were at the cop car tires.

Robin looked over at Pops to see him flexing his fingers, "Are you ok?" she asked.

Pops looked at her, a strange look on his face, "I'm old as you said but not obsolete," he stated.

"Do you have robot arthritis?" Robin asked again, taking his hand into her own and massaging the middle of his hand, "Sarah, we're good," Robin yelled.

"Good job, Pops!" Sarah congratulated, her face beaming.

"I did nothing. Your friend fired those shots," Pops replied pulling his hand back from Robin.

Sarah looked up into the rearview mirror, "You know how to shoot?" she asked, Robin knew the question was directed at her.

Robin nodded, "I took shooting lessons all through college. I'm a good shot," she explained.

Before anyone else could speak, Kyle woke up, "What is going on here? I'm supposed to protect you," he said turning to Sarah.

Sarah took the time to explain once more, though Robin could tell Kyle still didn't trust Pops.

"We're here," Sarah announced, "Pops, grab the cargo," she ordered.

"Why are we stopping? That machine will catch up," Kyle voiced his concerns.

"That's the point," Sarah said with a smirk. "We've had twelve years to set up this plan. We're ready."

Kyle and Robin watched as Sarah and Pops shuffled around arranging everything into place. "We have 35 seconds," Pops announced as the T-1000 came through the wall, "Or less," he finished. The T-1000 threw a large steel pole and nailed Pops to the wall behind him.

"Run!" Sarah yelled.

Kyle went down one tunnel while Sarah ran down the other. Robin backed against the wall, watching as the T-1000 awoke the T-800. Two terminators went in the two directions, one following Sarah and one following Kyle. "Pops!" Robin yelled, now that the coast was clear for the moment.

She raced forward and used all her strength to pull the steel rod out of his chest. "Thank you," he said, flashing the worst smile Robin had ever seen.

"Not great at blending, are you?" Robin joked, smiling back at him.

Pops' face went back into it's normal position as he raced after Sarah. Robin went in the direction Kyle had gone but was just in time to see him shut down the machine.

"I have to go to Sarah!" Kyle yelled as he disappeared. Robin ran the back to go the direction Sarah had gone and arrived just in time to watch the horrifying "death" of the T-1000.

"Is that acid?" she asked Sarah, watching Pops hold him steady under the raining liquid.

Sarah nodded.

"His arm?" Robin asked, looking at Pops with concern.

"He'll be ok," Sarah assured him. "C'mon, we don't have much time!" she told the group as they marched behind her.

She led them to a room with a strange device in it, "A time machine?" Kyle asked.

Sarah smiled, "We just needed the chip from the other T-800 and now we're operational. We're all going to 1997 to stop Judgement Day," she beamed.

"You three are going. I can not," Pops announced holding up his hand, "I'll take the long way and be waiting for you," he finished as Sarah embraced him. "This is a meaningless gesture," he said, but Robin could see sadness on his normally stoic face.

"We need to go to 2017," Kyle announced, "Everything's different now."

A/N: Which year will they choose? Find out soon and be excited for a fun Captain America 3 inspired moment!


	4. Chapter 4

"2017? That's not right?" Sarah said, her tone accusatory.

Kyle shook his head, "I know it doesn't sound right but I had these flashes during time travel that showed me...I don't know...an alternate reality? But, there's something called Genisys and that's what Skynet uses to launch judgement day," he explained, his speech rushed.

Sarah looked to Pops, "Is that even possible? Or did his brain just get scrambled?"

Pops nodded, "It is possible. He could have seen an alternate timeline in the jump," Pops pauses, "theoretically."

Sarah looked back at Kyle, "1997 it is!"

Robin cleared her throat, "Sarah, I think you should listen to him. If your 'timeline' is all different now, then why couldn't this judgement day jump back 10 years?"

Sarah growled, "We only have one chance."

Kyle looked into her eyes, "Trust me. I'm here to help," he said softly.

Sarah hesitated before nodding, "Ok, everyone who's coming get naked. Pops, you'll be there?" Robin could see the separation anxiety all over her face.

"Will you be ok for 10 years?" Robin added, "They won't send anything else back to terminate you in the meantime?"

"I'll be there with clothes and skynet does not know we are going ahead an extra 10 years, so they should not," he replied to both girl's questions and added, "theoretically"

Kyle, Sarah and Robin stepped away to take their clothes off and then stepped on to the device to time jump.

A blue light filled with what looked like lightning surrounded them as the grabbed on to each other. The next thing any of them knew was that they appeared behind a large building, it looked like the back of a mall.

"Where's Pops?" Sarah questioned instantly.

Kyle shook his head, "I don't know but we need clothes."

"Let's split up," Robin suggested, "You two go one way in the mall, get clothes first and I'll go the opposite to find him. I know he's close, I can feel it."

"You can feel it?" Sarah asked, "What's that mean?"

Robin shook her head, "I don't know but I feel a connection to him and...I don't know."

Sarah looked unsure but decided they had to act before police showed up from the disturbance of their arrival. "Move out, teams!"

Robin snuck in the back entrance of what she hoped would be a clothing store. "Oh thank God!" she said as she walked into a fitting room. She quickly pulled on some jeans, a tank top and the only shoes available, high heels, 'These will be great,' she thought to herself.

As she made her way to the store entrance which would lead into the mall, Pops walked in. Robin stopped herself from running over.

"Where is Sarah?" he asked, she of course if his first concern.

"I sent them the other way to look, c'mon," Robin said as she walked out into the crowded mall.

Pops walked, always alert beside her, "The police are here looking for you and the others. We must be quick," he informed her.

Just as he said that, Robin saw two cops coming in there direction. She did the only thing she could think of, "Kiss me," she said.

"What?" he answered, his face blank.

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable and they're more likely to look away," she explained before reaching her hand to his cheek and pulling his face closer to hers. She leaned up on her tippy toes and placed her lips to his. Something in his robot programming must have prepared him for a kiss because he reacted properly. Robin deepened the kiss as she watched the cops walk away, leaving them unnoticed.

Robin pulled away, her heart beating a little too fast in her chest and she knew he could read that, "See, it worked. By the way, you're pretty good at that for a machine," she finished sending a wink his way.

"I am made to be able to assimilate in any way possible," Pops replied, unfeeling.

"You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet," Robin said with an eye roll. Before she could speak again, she saw Kyle and Sarah being taken away in handcuffs, "Dammit!" Robin said.

"It is ok," Pops reassured her, "They will take them to the hospital. Come, we will help them."

A/N: I hope y'all like this one! Pops and Robin get a solo adventure! Thanks so much for the positive reviews, I love that y'all are loving the story!


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you have a car?" Robin asked as they made their way out of the mall, no longer a target. "And weapons?"

Pops nodded, "Yes. We have to stop and get a stuffed toy so I can hide my weapon and make it look more like we're visitors," he explained.

Robin nodded, "Sounds good. I'll take a small gun so it'll be easy to hide, plus I'm better with those."

"You need new shoes," he said as he looked down at her feet as they reached the car.

Robin blushed, "This is all they had. I'll grab something when we stop for the stuffed animal."

They drove in silence as Robin looked at Pops, analyzing him. "You know, I never expected this to be my life. I met Sarah and you and I was just a girl who went to work everyday. My family's far away and it's just me. But now, I feel like we're a family, you know?" she finished, musing outloud.

"I do know," Pops replied, "I missed Sarah a great deal when you all time jumped. I did not think I would miss you but I did. It is odd," he stated, his words conveying emotion but his face still stationary.

Robin didn't want to push him, "How's your robot arthritis?" she asked, wearing a large smile.

Pops turned and looked at her, his skin all in one piece not like when they'd left him, "I am still not obsolete. I will protect you along with Sarah. I want you to know that even though it is not my assignment," he confessed.

"One kiss and you're ready to die for me," she joked as they pulled up to the store.

They were in and out in a matter of minutes and Robin grabbed some boat shoes, not great but better than the stilettos she had on.

"I've got your back in there," Robin said as she looked straight into Pops' eyes.

"And I have yours," he replied with one of those uncomfortable smiles, "Let's go in."

He got out of the car and grabbed the large stuffed bear he'd hid a rifle inside.

Just as they reached the door, Robin had an idea, "Hold my hand like we're a couple going inside to visit a friend," she blurted out.

Pops thought for a moment and nodded, "Smart thinking," he complimented her as he held out is right hand for her to grab.

They walked through the hospital until they reached a security guarded floor and found two guards out in front of a door, "Did they escape or did someone else get them?" Robin asked, outloud.

"I need to see the security feed," Pops announced as he dropped her hand and walked back before busting down a door. "I need help," he told the man.

"You're not allowed in here," the employee replied.

Pops didn't hesitate before flipping the man's chair, crashing his face into the desk and knocking him out onto the floor.

"Would Sarah be happy with what you just did?" Robin asked, with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't kill him," Pops replied as he leaned forward to search for Sarah on the monitors.

"There!" Pops said as he pointed at the screen showing the parking garage. Robin saw Sarah and Kyle with a man.

"Who's that?" she asked, wondering if an agent was pulling them to a new location.

Pops turned to leave, talking as he walked, "That is John Connor and he is not here to help them."

Robin was confused but she followed his lead.

Robin followed Pops into the parking garage and gasped when he pulled the gun out of the bear and shot John Connor multiple times. Sarah screamed, "Why would you do that!?"

But, they watched in horror as he got up, "Oh dear. I guess you've discovered my secret. Skynet turned me into more than a mere man and I came here to create Genisys, making sure it launches on schedule.," John explained.

"Why John? Those machines just messed with your brain when they got you," Kyle pleaded.

John shook his head, "No, they made me better. And their purpose is beautiful. Join me," he reached out his hand to them.

"No," Sarah said, "You're not my son anymore. You're a machine."

"Oh well," John said as he ran for them but Pops jumped in and the two disappeared into the hospital. All Robin, Kyle and Sarah could hear was the sound of walls crashing down.

"We have to go," Kyle said, still shaken from the moments before.

"I'm not leaving him," Sarah said as she moved toward the hospital, Robin right behind her.

They raced through the areas that had been torn apart until they found both machines being pulled against the MRI machine.

Kyle turned it off, immediately allowing Pops to gain his footing while Sarah shot at John holding him back.

"Turn it on!" Sarah yelled once Pops was a safe distance away. John was sucked against the machine, his skin turning back into shards of metal against it. The yelling was awful, he still had feeling.

Robin turned away from the horrific scene as she ran with Pops, Sarah and Kyle. Just as they neared the parking garage, Pops crashed to the ground.

"Pops!" Sarah yelled.

"Go!" Robin screamed, "I'll help him. You guys get a car and swing around!" Sarah nodded and disappeared.

Robin kneeled down next to Pops and began massaging his knee, knowing an old joint had stopped him in his tracks.

"Can you stand?' she asked as she saw the car coming. Pops nodded as he got up like nothing had happened, grabbing Robin's hand and racing to the car.

A/N: What's next? John's a trouble maker. Please R&R :)


	6. Chapter 6

The group pulled up to what could only be described as a bomb shelter. "No one knows about this place except Pops," Sarah announced.

"You all need to rest so you will have the strength you need to finish this. We have only two days left until Genisys launches," Pops announced as they began to make their way inside.

"I'll meet you guys in there," Robin said, "I'm gonna sit out here for a second. The water looks so nice," she finished.

Pops looked like he was going to stop her but Sarah interjected, "Ok, just come in shortly because we have a lot of work to do."

Robin nodded as she walked to the edge of the mountain and sat down Indian style in the grass, absorbing the fresh air and the sound of the waves crashing below.

Robin sat there enjoying her surrounding until Pops came out, "Are you ok?" he asked, she knew he was using his training from Sarah.

"Was I out here too long? I'm sorry," Robin began, "I'm just not sure what to do. If we stop this apocalypse, where do I fit in in this time?"

Pops sat down beside her on the grass, "You don't need to worry about that yet. We still have Genisys to stop," he stated.

Robin laughed, "I get that. But the thing is, I don't have family here or a life or a job. What am I supposed to do after? You don't have to sit here with me," she said, "I know I need to come in and help ready the weapons."

Pops placed his hand on knee, comfortingly. 'The last 20 plus years really made him fit in more' Robin thought to herself.

"You were swept up in this and you don't belong," he began, making her feel instantly worse, "But now you're here and Sarah needs you. When this is over, we will all stay together. I will protect you all. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you," he explained, his tone and face so unemotional but the words were pulling at her heartstrings.

Robin took a deep breath, "I appreciate that but you can't promise it. Let's go help the others. By the way you've gotten better at fitting in," she said, smiling as she hopped up, offering him a hand without thinking.

"My knee is fine now," Pops said, "And I meant those things I said," he finished.

'Did I hear irritation in his voice?' Robin thought.

"What do I need to do?" Robin asked as she entered the bunker.

Sarah looked up to see Robin with Pops right behind her, "What took you so long out there?"

Pops spoke before Robin could share her doubts, "She was asleep. We're loading bullets into the gun clips," he finished.

Robin nodded as she grabbed a clip and began working. Sarah was looking at her with a strange look on her face, "What's going on with you and Pops?" she asked.

Robin looked up at Sarah knowing Kyle and Pops were right there, "What do you mean?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. He looks at you differently and you talked about that connection. It just seems like something is up. I'm not against it, you're presence has made him blend in much better," she voiced her thoughts.

Robin shook her head, "There's nothing there. I wouldn't think about it anymore. He's a machine and I'm a human, not much future there even if what you are talking about was true."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Robin, "You just confessed to your feelings but don't worry, I won't tell him. And if you're worried, he's not listening to us. He's too aware of his surroundings."

Robin blushed, looking down at the table and continuing her work.

A/N: We needed a slow chapter with no craziness but if you've seen the film, you know what's coming. Please R&R :) Thanks for loving it, guys!


	7. Chapter 7

"I think one of us should stock weapons and leave separately," Robin announced, "Like me."

Kyle and Sarah both looked at her like she was stupid, "What sense does that make?" Sarah asked.

Robin raised a brow, "What part of that doesn't make sense? If John catches up with y'all your weapons stock will deplete. No one is looking for me so I can drive straight up to the building and wait, fully stocked," she said, not thinking she needed to explain.

Kyle shook his head, "What if you just leave and never show up?"

"That's not even an issue, Kyle," Sarah said, her tone annoyed. "I'm worried she doesn't know how much danger she's in."

"I'm right here," Robin added. "I'm trying to help ensure our success in this. If we had to leave here right now with almost no weapons, it would make the last twenty plus years of Pops' life a waste," she further commented.

Sarah shook her head, "John saw you so you're at risk. This discussion is over."

Robin stared daggers at Sarah, "No, it's not. Yes, he saw me but he's not out looking for me. He doesn't even know my name to be looking. I'm not a soldier under your reign, I'm your roomate, or was. I'm your friend who's making a logical argument to help."

Pops stepped into the conversation, "I can not protect you if you aren't near," he argued simply.

Robin furrowed her brow, angrily, "I don't need you to. I can protect myself. There's nothing after me!" she yelled, her emotions getting the best of her as she turned to storm out and found herself face to face with John Connor.

"Who is this girl?" John asked, "I only saw her briefly at the hospital. She's no member of my army," he challenged.

Robin tried to back up but he was quick, too quick. He had his hand around her throat, hoisting her into the air in seconds.

"One more chance to join me or I kill her," John asked, tightening his grip just a bit.

Kyle spoke first, distracting John for Pops, "Kill her. Her life is not more important than stopping you."

Sarah nodded in agreement, "Go ahead, John. She's just my roomate. She came with us by accident."

Robin fought the tears in her eyes as she listened to them. 'Why did they even care about her leaving if they felt this way?' she thought. Before she could contemplate anything else, she heard a gunshot and then felt herself falling.

An arm wrapped her waist, catching her, "You don't need me?" Pops asked, playfully.

Sarah and Connor shot at John as Pops carried Robin out. All Robin could hear was gun shots until she finally got a glimpse of the room and she saw nothing but flames. She wasn't surprised, the room was filled with ammo and explosives.

"Get on the bus!" Sarah yelled as Pops set Robin down.

She ran with the group onto the bus. "Seatbelt, Sarah Connor," Pops ordered, walking onto the bus.

Sarah pulled the bus out and began driving down the mountain. Robin took a seat in the bus, too shaken up to say 'I told you so' about her plan since now they were down to an unenviable amount of ammunition.

Pops looked out the bus window and saw John Connor get on a motorcycle. "He is coming," he announced, "Go faster."

Robin grabbed his wrist as he was walking past her causing him to turn and look at her. "I'm very sorry I said I didn't need you. Thank you for saving my life," she confessed, still shaken from the events.

Pops nodded,placing his hand upon her shoulder, "I told you I would protect you and that you weren't leaving my side." As soon as he said the words, he walked forward to speak with Sarah, leaving Robin there to think.

'I'd love to have 5 peaceful minutes alone with him. Maybe if we stop skynet and we don't lose him,' Robin thought to herself before deciding she needed to be strong again.

They rode peacefully onto the Golden Gate Bridge. Robin got up to ask Pops something but was immediately distracted, "Are the police waiting for us on the other side?"

Pops looked up to see what Robin was mentioning, "Yes, we need to turn back."

But before Sarah could make any decision, everyone jumped as something crashed onto the roof of the bus.

A/N: Bonus chapter today because I may not get to write tomorrow, but I hope I do :) Love the reviews, feel free to PM me things you want to see and if it makes sense, I'll try to do it. As always, please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

"He's here," Pops stated, pointing his rifle upwards as he walked through the bus.

"Give me a boost through the top," Robin said, "I can shoot him off, slide back in and we can get out of here," she explained her plan.

Pops shook his head, "That will not work. You will not have enough time to get your footing before he kills you," he stated like it was a fact.

Sarah agreed, "It's not the best idea. I don't think he's up there anymore," she said, looking through the rearview mirror at them.

Pops, Kyle and Robin walked through the bus on guard until suddenly Pops was pulled through the floor.

Robin was down in seconds on her knees grabbing his hand, "Don't let go," she pleaded.

"Pops!" Sarah screamed looking back.

"Pay attention to the road. We have to get through the cop barrier. Robin has him," Kyle said, calming her.

"It's too bad the hole's not bigger because then I might be able to hang down and shoot him off," Robin mused, holding Pops with every bit of strength she had.

Kyle thought for a moment, "We need to get off the bus and get another vehicle. If you slam on the brakes, John might lose grip," he suggested.

Sarah acted immediately causing Robin to tighten her grip on Pops even more by laying flat on the bus floor and wrapping her arms around his chest.

The bus screeched to a halt but the plan worked. Robin got up so Pops could climb back into the bus.

"Thank you," he said as he looked down at Robin. Pops placed his hand gently onto Robin's cheek and leaned his face down close to hers. Robin closed her eyes, waiting. "You have done well," he said, his face inches from her own and then let her go.

Robin and Pops ran out to join the others. "We need a car!" Sarah yelled above the traffic.

Pops stopped an SUV heading toward the bus, "Get out," he said to the driver and they did it. Pops got in the driver's seat, Sarah next to him and Kyle and Robin in the back. "We need to find a place to regroup for the night and tomorrow we will take out Genisys," Pops said as he did a U-turn with the car and raced away.

Robin sat in the back quietly for the drive, mulling over the last moment she'd had with Pops over and over again in her mind. 'Had he wanted to kiss her?' she thought, 'Obviously not.'

Sarah pulled into a small motel and ran into to pay for two rooms in cash. "I got a room for me and Pops and one for you and Kyle," she announced, getting back in the car to pull up to the room.

Robin didn't question anything as she got out and walked into the room with Kyle. She laid down on one of the beds and crashed immediately.

"Pops, we need to talk," Sarah said as she shut the door to their room.

Pops sat down on the bed and turned his attention to Sarah, "Do you want to make a plan for tomorrow?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, not at all. Listen, I saw you almost kiss Robin back in the bus and I've seen how she is around you. She'd die to keep you here."

"Yes," Pops agreed, "I did not kiss her or almost kiss her. And she is an asset to us, I agree."

"You know that's not what I'm referring to," Sarah said, annoyed, "I want to know if you have feeling for her. I know you can feel, I saw the wall you had of things I drew and pictures of me back at the bomb shelter," she confessed.

"I am a machine," Pops stated, as if that was an answer.

"She feels the same way even though she's just as stubborn as you are," Sarah told him, "I want you to go tell her how you feel because anything could happen at any moment," she explained.

Pops stood, "Is that an order?" he asked, ready to serve her in any way.

Sarah balled up her fists, "No! I'm not going to order you to confess how you feel about Robin! I just want you to realize that you may not get another chance. Tomorrow we face the biggest threat we've ever faced and we don't know what could happen."

Pops shook his head, "I will protect her. After we destroy Genisys, I will tell her I am….falling for her, is that the phrase?" he asked, making Sarah laugh.

Through her laughter she nodded in response, "Do you promise? You deserve it, Pops," she finished.

Pops held out his pinkie, "I will pinkie swear on it," he offered but she shook it off, "Go to sleep, Sarah Connor."

A/N: Almost, y'all. He was so close! I hope everyone makes it through the big battle so he can do it. I love reading all of your reviews! Let me know if this one got y'all :)


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm surprised we didn't get attacked last night," Kyle stated as the group got into the SUV.

"Well, now we will," Robin rolled her eyes, "In reality though, John knows we're coming and he's probably waiting for us."

Sarah nodded in agreement as she pulled out of the motel and headed to Genisys HQ. "We need to be prepared for anything when we get there."

Pops nodded, "Kyle, you and Sarah are in charge of placing the explosives. Robin, you are with me making sure John does not get them," he explained the plan.

Robin nodded, "I will fight to the bitter end to keep Sarah safe."

Sarah laughed, "There will be no bitter end. We have a plan and it will work!"

They rode silently to their location.

Once they were inside, it was eerily quiet. "I guess no one works here on Fridays," Sarah noted.

Before anyone could comment, a virtual young boy appeared before their eyes, "You can't stop me," it challenged. "I'm already everywhere."

"What do you mean by everywhere?" Robin asked, still so unsure of the technology in this decade.

"It's none of your concern," the boy said as he disappeared and John took his place.

"I really wish things could've worked out between us," John said, feigning heartbreak as he lunged for Sarah.

Robin shot him before he could get close, "Go Sarah and Kyle!" she shouted as she continued to unload bullets as he continued toward her.

"What you're doing is worthless," John said, trying to take away her hope. "I'm stronger and better than Pops. He's obsolete and no match for me," he taunted, walking slowly towards her, each bullet practically bouncing off of him.

Robin pulled switch weapons to a magnetic shot and pointed it at John, "He may be old but he is far from obsolete!" she said, pulling the trigger, the shot taking him back into the wall, split apart in the middle.

Pops watched her, his face looked shocked, "Nice work," he complimented, "Let's go!" He reached for her hand bringing with him into the room they need to start the explosion in.

"Sarah, how are you doing?" Pops said as they entered the area, a time machine in the middle.

"We're all set!" Sarah yelled. Kyle looked up as he was making his way back to her, "We need to get down to the bomb shelter so we can detonate these," he commented.

"Pops, is that liquid making terminators?" she asked pointing down.

Pops yelled back, "No, it's harmless without a chip."

Pops nodded, letting Robin's hand go, "I will stay in here to hold off John Connor. You three must go," he said to her.

Robin was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I can hold him here and bind him to that machine. It will ensure the success of the this mission," Pops responded. "You have to make Sarah go with you and tell her I'm right behind you or she will die too."

Robin swallowed, "We can all make it. Why do you have to die?"

He smiled, tenderly and without awkwardness, "My mission is done. I was sent her to keep her safe and you and Kyle will make sure it happens. They are coming. Do this for me," he pleaded.

She couldn't handle how human he was being. She nodded, "Ok, I will do it," a small tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

Pops used his finger to grab it and then leaned down and placed his lips upon hers. The kiss was electric, sending chills down her spine as she felt the tears flow freely, reaching her hands up to touch his face for the last time. He pulled away, "I did not know I could but I love you," Pops confessed before leaving her side.

"Where's he going?" Sarah asked as she passed him, reaching Robin, who had cleaned up her face quickly.

"He'll be right behind us. Let's go." Robin lied as she led the way.

Once they were locked in the room safely, Robin took the detonator away from Kyle and set it off.

"What are you doing?!" Sarah screamed as she lunged for Robin but Kyle held her back, "Pops!" she screamed hysterically as they heard the explosion sound through the building.

Robin dropped the detonator and moved to a corner where she sank down the wall and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin sat there on the floor sobbing, listening as Kyle tried to cheer Sarah up.

"He loved you," Kyle said, "I didn't think he could but after seeing him with you two it's undeniable."

"He did what he was here to do," Sarah said, through her tears. "I just don't think he had to stay. We made it here with no problems."

Robin inhaled sharply, "We have no way to know that he didn't stop John from getting to us."

Kyle smiled, "See, Robin can see his sacrifice through her own pain. Sarah, it's going to be ok and we're free now," he reassured her.

Before Sarah could respond the door began to slide open with what very much resembled the liquid arm of John Connor.

"How?" Sarah said, readying her gun.

But it wasn't John, it was Pops. Sarah ran into his arms and unlike before he wrapped his arms back around her.

"How did you get out?" Kyle asked, amazed.

Pops smiled, "I was upgraded," he answered.

"The liquid? Your chip activated it and brought you back," Sarah stated, still holding onto him tightly.

Robin couldn't believe her eyes as she slowly stood up from the wall, "Pops?" her voice weak from the crying.

Sarah released him so he could reunite with Robin.

Pops made his way to her slowly and pulled her into his arms. Robin was glad for his strength because her knees went weak at his touch. "I wish I could thank John for keeping you alive," Robin said, squeezing him into her.

"No!" Sarah and Kyle said in unison.

Pops let Robin go but held onto her for support, "I was just kidding. What do we do now, guys?" she asked, leaning her head onto Pops' chest.

Kyle smiled, grabbing Sarah's hand, "We can do anything we want, together."

Sarah smiled in return, "I don't even know how to do that. What do we do? Get jobs?"

Pops shook his head, "We take a vacation, first. Then we decide."

Robin sighed happily, "I know I wasn't a part of this but I've gained so much from meeting you, Sarah. Thank you. Let's get out of here," she said.

They left the destruction for the many paths they had ahead of them.

The End

A/N: So, this is the end, guys. And, don't worry, I was never going to kill Pops. I don't feel done with Robin and Pops so shoot me things you'd like to see. One-shots or maybe another tale. I'm open to it. Thank you for faithfully reading and reviewing this story. I love it!


End file.
